


He's the Real OASIS

by orphan_account



Category: Ready Player One (2018), Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Innocence, Kinky, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oasis, Porn With Plot, Sugar Daddy, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Virtual Reality, i thought it was gonna be edgy but it's just cute, like they aren't gonna jump right into hardcore shit, mostly plot, slow burn sexually, still hella kinky tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nolan Sorrento had one goal, a goal no one would ever have expected. Wade Watts has something to admit to himself, during Halliday's contest his sexuality should be the least of his worries. However, Sorrento makes it harder and harder for Wade to ignore what he really wants.They basically fuck a lot.





	1. Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Kinky Self](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Kinky+Self).



> I'm sorry, I'll repent right after i finish Chapter two. This is just me fulfilling every kink I've ever heard of.

Wade Watts is endlessly turned on by the pure, overwhelming power that Nolan Sorrento simply radiated . He didn’t know what to think, here he was, head of IOI a sworn enemy to him and everything he stood for. And yet, that didn’t affect the way Wade looked at him and the intense glare Nolan responded with was enough for Wade to tell, Sorrento wants it. Wade was hesitant to do or say anything, he stood there in Sorrento’s huge, dark office waiting for him to make the first move. Sorrento, nor anyone else in the OASIS, knew Wade was really parzival but if Wade were to get what he truly wanted he’d have to tell Nolan his true identity. “Parzival, IOI is the thing that will make change! Halliday would’ve wanted it our way!” Sorrento was trying to convince Wade of something, though obvious the subject he didn’t know what purpose this served. Everything Sorrento says is against what Wade does in his everyday life, but how would he know if this was Sorrento’s ideology or if he was just doing what he had to do to keep his job? Wade couldn’t think of anything to say. He thought maybe if he just goes along with it Sorrento will take the hint eventually that Wade isn’t sticking around for business reasons.

“Sorrento, why is it you invited me here? I know your after the egg but I don’t know anything about it!” Wade was being truthful, the only thing he had going for him was his great abundance of knowledge but he didn’t know more than the Halliday scholars that work here at IOI know. Of course Wade harborred a genuine obsession with the things he studied but that was really the only thing that set them apart.

“They don’t have much interest in you Parzival. I tried to tell them you were something special, but my superiors didn’t buy it. So, now you’re here for the real reason I was interested in you at all.” As Sorrento continued Wade grew more and more confused, albeit intrigued, in more ways than one. “Wade, if you wouldn’t mind taking a seat.” He was utterly shocked. How could anyone ever know who he truly was!

“How-?” Wade asked in a small voice. “I know people Wade, now sit.” He liked where this was going.

“Listen, we have a few things to talk about. You’re poor, I’m not. Do you see where I’m going with this?” At this point Nolan was already sitting down in his chair, making heavy eye contact with Wade’s avatar.

“Um, I think so? Y’know what you’re offering is great and all, and if you didn’t work for IOI I would be all over this, but I really don’t think this can go anywhere where either of us want it to.” Wade spilled the truth, exactly what he was thinking. While he rambled all of this off his avatar looked comfortable, a little nervous but only to the extent Wade wanted to convey. In real life though, he was anxiety-sweating through his thin sweatshirt and fidgeting all over the place, not to mention his face was bright red, he didn’t even have to look at his reflection to know.

“Hmm, I know what you mean and trust me, I’ve thought this through.” Every word coming out of Sorrento’s mouth was unbelievably patronizing and yet it was the hottest thing Wade has ever heard. “ Look son, I want you. Believe it or not you’re my exact type and that’s a rare thing. Coincidently part of my type is how badly you want it, even more so than me.” Wade couldn’t wrap his mind about anything going on, if he could’ve had a coherent thought he would’ve come to the conclusion that it was because every ounces of blood in his body was going straight southward.

"I-I mean, if... I don't know we have to get some things straight first. Are you doing all this to get to egg? Theres gotta be some ulterior motive you have up your sleeve. No one would ever be  _this_ interested in me. Especially not to the extent of getting me to come here, or convincing me to." He had originally come here just out of pure curiosity and confusion. Wade trying to get recruited was one thing, that happened to every one with a console but getting invited to the head of the Sux0rz office was another plane of reality altogether.

"You have two options here kid, you either go home or you stay here and do what I want you to do, and of course, you'll want to theres no hiding that. No matter what filters you have protecting your voice and your facial expressions I know exactly what you're thinking." Wade was shaking at this point. This is so fucking hot he couldn't control what he said anymore. Of course he hardly understood the repercussions of whatever it was Sorrento was offering but if he was talking about what Wade had deciphered the he would gladly deal with whatever came of it.

"Well what does this entail? Don't get me wrong I'm beyond sold but what do you mean exactly?" Even though Wade was beyond hard just by the way Sorrento talked and the man's avatar, which looked surprisingly like Sorrento looked like in real life, a rarity in itself. He still wanted to know what Nolan had planned.

"It entails me financially supporting you and in turn you do what I want you do to, be it sexual or not. No ulterior motives, nothing to do with Halliday's ridiculous contest. It really is a win-win for the both of us." This sounded like a wonderful deal.

"Count me in." 


	2. Are 'Friends' Electric?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the juice stuff  
> Here we go pals!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a book of fictional characters fucking don't ask for consistency. oops sorry if it takes a wild turn from like "this story is a joke" to "this is the most serious piece of literature on this site".  
> Just fyi I'm leaving out a lot of stuff because I don't want to spoil the book or the movie for anyone, so forgive me if it's not super accurate or in depth about the contest.  
> I'm going mostly from the movie, since that's what more people know.  
> Roast the fuck out of me, critizie my porn.

Nolan wasn't scared, of course inwardly he was worried that Wade would refuse his offer, although it was unlikely. This didn't mean that Wade couldn't change his mind, of course he could but he's still a kid, just barley eighteen. Sorrento knew that if Wade changed his mind Wade wouldn't have a choice to get out of it. " It's to late to go back. If he says he wants it now than he'll want it later" Sorrento reasoned with himself as much as he possibly could. 

___________________

" Wade. I want to meet you." Sorrento was set, theres no changing his plan now.

" Well, you've already met me. Are you talking about the real world? " The second that came out of his mouth Wade realized how he sounded. Like a child who didn't know what he got himself into. Wade knew what he got himself into, he's sure of it. You can't hurt what isn't vulnerable.

" Of course son. I'll give you some time to think about what you've decided. But just so you're aware, there's no going back now." About mid sentence Nolan got up out of his seat and moved in front of Wade, the stood there with his hands in his pockets clearly waiting for the boy to do something. 

He just starred up at Sorrento knowing what the man expected of him but having no clue what to do. " I guess I'll go then," Wade stood up and had to push his chair back just to have a mildly respectable distance between them. " You can just e-mail me if you have any more, um, information? I still don't have any clue about the details here." His eyes were darting around the room, trying to find any excuse not to make eye contact with Sorrento. Filter or not it was still awkward and really overwhelming.

"The less you know the better it is. Would you just trust me?" Instead of trying to look soft and welcoming, Nolan just looked expectant. Wade had gathered that after this whole  _thing_ , Sorrento was always expecting something.

"Yeah. It's probably a horrible idea, but sure." Wade knew was into this. Hardcore into it.  But he had no clue how to express this or how to make a single decision. It didn't take a genius to tell that this was doing it for Sorrento, Wade's helplessness. At least it got him going to. " Listen, this is amazing and all but I should really get going." 

After that He logged out with a brief "Alright then, goodbye." from Sorrento as a souvenir from what just went down. Wade had no idea what to do now.

_________________

As hot as this all was Wade was still worried that Sorrento would change his mind. But, he could deal with his anxieties. The second he exited the chatlink he was where he was when he excepted the request, still on Ludus, his school planet. Wade didn't have anything waiting for him except a missed video call and text message from Aech.  _"Where are you man?"_ , Wade knew he wasn't gonna speak a word of this to Aech, not yet anyway. He video called Aech. 

"Hey Hubert." Wade was still on a hill at Ludus, but he would be gone in a second, to Aech's chatroom.

"Sup Z! Are you coming around tonight or no?" Aech's background showed no one else in the room so at least Wade wouldn't have to deal with tons of people tonight.

"Yeah, give me a second." Wade popped up on the stairs leading down to his best and only friends basement. " What's shaking Henry?"

"Just put up Joust, you in?" Aech didn't even look back at Wade.

"No man I don't think so, not tonight." Wade laid down on one of the couches facing Aech's TV, just staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh come on! You know I beat the AI every time!" He finally turned around to face Wade. "Did you come just to lay around?"

"No it's not that I've just got a lot on my mind. I'll play next time I promise." Aech's whining was annoying but it beat laying around alone. Wade couldn't stand being alone, not for a long time anyway.

"Alright fine, be lazy, I don't care." Aech mumbled only to himself. Wade was already to far in his own head to hear his friend complain.

He thought for awhile. About how horrible of an idea this was, how he shouldn't do this, he should just dedicate all his time to the hunt. Aech and basically every other gunter out there was doing the exact same thing and they were all doing just fine. If he talked to Aech about it, not in detail of course, he would say that sure have a relationship but put the hunt first. Wade didn't know what to do. He could either spend all of his time being Sorrento's bitch and his free time, who knows how much he'd have, still hunting, researching all that jazz. He could do that or he could say no, which didn't seem to be on the table. Wade knows what he wants but he doesn't know the first step of articulating it.

"Z! Z! Z! Z! Z! Z! Z!" Aech was standing above Wades head, he was falling asleep.

"Yeah, what!" He pushed himself up on his elbows and faces Aech.

"I'm logging off, it's mad late. You know I'd let you hang around forever if you wanted to but you should log off to, amigo."

"Okay. Y'know you didn't have to scream at me." 

"Sure I didn't. See ya Z." 

"Bye Harold." Wade logged out of the chat room and out of this OASIS altogether.

Onces he took off his visor and gloves he realized that he was beyond sleep deprived, it had been almost a full 24 hours he'd gone without anything more than a one hour nap. Wade sat there rubbing his eyes, it was all hitting him now. The reality of what was going to come. He could've said no, but nooo the idea of a millionaire sugar daddy that was basically the leader of the most hated group in the world, who could say no to that! After a couple minutes of internal and external screaming Wade got into his sleeping bag on the floor of his hideout and tried to rationalize again. The rationalizing didn't last awhile before he got preoccupied with something else. Suffice it to say that rationalizing had a great deal of thinking about what Sorrento had in store involved. After that Wade passed out and didn't wake up for a long time, twelve hours to be exact.

 


	3. When Doves Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SUPER CUTE FELLAS!! This is so much fun to write you have no idea.   
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.

After twelve hours of sleeping and a solid hour of Wade laying in his sleeping bag refusing to get up and face his reality, he finally logged on. In his inbox was a youtube link from Aech, which probably wasn’t that important, and one message from Sorrento. The message read “Wade, from your school information, I’m aware of your home address. I’ve sent one of IOI’s men there, please don’t worry he’s fine, very friendly, probably too friendly; don’t answer any of his questions specifically. Anywho, he should be there around 1 pm, so I advise you leave to your hideout. He’ll bring you to my home in Columbus, despite the rumors, all IOI employee’s do not live in some huge apartment building. See you then, Nolan Sorrento.” Sent at 9 A.M He was way more chill in his emails. Considering the fact that Wade was in still in his hideout and it was currently 12:30 pm he should start running, so he did. He filled an old backpack up with his school issued OASIS console, a jacket and his hard copy of Anorak's Almanac, after that he ran.

It only took Wade 15 minutes to get to his home in the stacks but by the time he was there he already saw a man trying to make his way up the horribly positioned rusty stairs stuck to the sides of the homes. “Hey! Are you the guy Sorrento sent?” Wade shouted at the man who was holding onto the railing for dear life.

“Y-yeah that’s me!” His head turned around but he didn’t move another muscle in his body, to afraid he would fall right through the stairs.

“ It’s safe to come down y’know, I’d be quiet if I were you though, people are still sleeping.” Wade couldn’t make out the guys face since the sun was so bright.

“Okay I’ll be down in a second!” It took him almost 5 minutes to make it down the 6 flights of stairs he’d managed to make it up. Once he got down Wade could see his face better, he was pretty short maybe 5’4-5’5 but that wasn’t much of a difference to his own 5’7. The man was also pretty fat, not concerningly but not easy to hide. He looked nothing like the big bodyguard type of person Wade imagined but he did fit the description Sorrento gave him, a bit too friendly, he did look it.

“Hi, you must be Wade, I’m Patrick. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” He held out a sweaty hand. To which Wade offered a fist instead. Patrick mimicked the gesture but still looked embarrassed, Wade could sympathize.

“Yeah that’s me, it’s nice to meet you too. So like, do you have a car or?”

“Oh! Yes I do, my apologies. It’s a couple minutes away, I’m sorry I couldn’t find anywhere closer to park.”

“It’s alright, I understand. The stacks are not the most spacious of places.” After a few minutes of walking Wade broke the silence,

“So, has he, um, told you anything?” His hands were running up and down the straps of his backpack. Wade was getting more and more nervous.

“No, not really. All I got was an address and advice not to talk so much. He’s talked about you before though, nothing to worry about, just thought you’d like to know. Nolan seems like a big dick but honestly he isn’t really. He hates IOI but he’s just afraid of not having a job and becoming poor, I mean who can blame him, IOI isn’t known for its security and mercy of its employees.”

Patrick made a really good point, he hadn’t thought of that. Anyone would do this same thing if they were in Sorrento’s shoes.

“Oh, yeah. That’s true.”

_______________________

It was another 5 minutes until they got to the car and since the only fuel was electricity it took them a good 4 hours to get to Sorrento’s house. Wade was really glad he brought his console with him otherwise those four hours would be excruciatingly boring. Once they arrived at Sorrento’s house Patrick dropped him off and they both said their goodbyes.

Nolan’s house was HUGE, a mansion, not as big as Halliday’s but still considerably ginormous. Especially compared to Wade’s home in the stacks. He walked up the long driveway to the man’s house and rang the doorbell, Wade had never been out of Oklahoma City let alone to a gigantic Fucking mansion!! Wade examined his surroundings. There were many neatly trimmed bushes in the yard, and the grass was unnaturally green. A marble bird bath sat in the center of the well kempt property. Wade turned to ring the doorbell for a second time, but before his index finger could reach the button, the door was opened. There stood Sorrento in the doorway, one arm stretched upward to grasp the side. He stood tall, and confident, with the other hand placed on his hip. Between his attire, and the way he stood there all smug and bold, he radiated nothing but concentrated wealth, power, and sexuality.

What felt like an eternity passed before Sorrento broke the silence. “Wade. It’s nice to finally meet you in person.” He greeted the boy with a welcoming smile, his face was way better than it was in pictures. Only he stood aside and motioned for Wade to enter his home.

“Oh, you too!” Wade responded abruptly. He took a few cautious steps into the large home. The ceiling was high above him, and opposite to the doorway was a large spiral staircase. He regretted looking up, because the lights, faraway ceiling, and dazzling chandelure that hung from the center made his head spin. He couldn’t really handle something he wasn’t used to when outside of the virtual world. Wade was used to the small spaces, dim lights, and worn down furniture that came with being the ninety-nine percent. A place like this was as foreign to him as a whole other planet. Wade heard the door close behind him. He looked to see Sorrento approaching him.

 He followed Nolan to the center. “It’s a, um, a very nice home.” Wade said awkwardly. “ I’ve never seen anything like it, at least not in person.”

“Thank you Wade. I’m really proud of it, you should know pretty well that life doesn’t just hand things to you.” Their eyes locked. No one said a word for a long while. Wade felt nervous and really anxious. He could hardly handle thinking about Nolan how could he stand there and talk to him. The older man sighed, not out of disappointment but rather trying to catch his breath.”I know this is all extremely sudden. And utterly unexpected... Wade, I’ve read every blog post you’ve ever written. I know you better than you know yourself. I’m basically a glorified stalker. I understand if you’d like to back out-” Wade cut him off.

“I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t mean it. I don’t want you to think I’m disinterested because I can’t articulate my feeling for shit. I’m just as into you as you are to me, even though I know less about you, Patrick wasn’t exactly quiet during the ride here.” Everything Wade had just said was excruciatingly true, where he got the courage to do that? No one knows.

“Alright then.” Nolan sounded surprised, he said it in the tone one uses when talking to a kid and they say something shocking. At first Wade couldn’t tell if that was hot or patronizing but he eventually settled on both. “Come with me, would you like something to drink or?” He left it open for Wade to suggest something, hoping he would be as brave as he was earlier and confess something else.

“Oh, no thanks I’m fine.” They both started walking towards one of the presumably millions of rooms in Nolan’s house. Finally they made it to a room that was much more warm and seemed more like a home. It had darker walls than the rest of the house and had a large fireplace surrounded by seats and a coffee table in the middle. “Has anyone ever told you your house is fucking enormous?” Nolan lead Wade in front of the fireplace and laughed.

“Oddly enough, no. The only people that come to my house are those with larger ones. Feel free to sit anywhere you’d like.” With that Nolan left him standing there taking a seat on one of the sofas himself. Wade sat as close as he could he could to Nolan without it being considered cuddling, their thighs just barely touching. The older man laughed at that, like he did most everything awkward Wade did. He decided he liked Nolans laugh, be it directed at him or not. After a while of just sitting like that and Wade, for the first time in two days being able to breathe, Nolan sighed. “I don’t ever want you to be uncomfortable around me. If you don’t want me to do something please just say, it would break my heart if I did something to hurt you. I don’t think you know that.” He brought his hand to Wade’s mid-thigh while he was talking, subconsciously and yet that made Nolans point much more tangible.

“I’m not uncomfortable around you, Nolan. You can be pretty intimidating but even that’s super hot.” Wade nervously laughed and tried to force himself to make eye contact with Nolan but every time he did his face would just go bright red, as if it wasn’t already. “I’m not uncomfortable around you, I’m uncomfortable around myself.”

Nolan brought his hand up from Wade’s thigh and placed it on his face, stroking his cheekbone and the space surrounding it. Wade felt like he was going to cry, and he started to.

“Are you happy, Wade?”

“Yes.”


	4. Like A Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower-nozzle masturbation material for weeks

Both Wade and Nolan where sitting in the master bedroom. Wade was sitting precariously on the edge of the large queen sized bed,  half of his ass not even touching the the mattress, and Nolan on a chair, directly across from Wade. The sheets were cool and much softer than the sleeping bag he was used to as he ran his hand along the bed. He suspected he would spend a lot of time in this bed, so he was thankful that it was so comfortable. Very much unlike his usual sleeping spots. 

Wade looked up and stared at Nolan questioningly. He felt more nervous than ever, but at the same time he had never wanted something this badly. Wade’s back felt like it was burning, and just about every part of his body told him to run, to get out of there, but Wade refused to leave before he got what he wanted; Nolan Sorrento. But to Wade Nolan promised much more than an amazing fuck, he promised a future and fulfillment.

The older man rose to his feet and stepped towards the bed. He bent down, placing his hands on the mattress on either side of Wade. The boy could feel Sorrento’s warm breath on his face as he spoke in a low voice.

“You’re clearly uncomfortable, Wade. I’m sorry if you feel that I’ve pushed you into doing something you don’t want to.”

As difficult as it was, Wade managed to stare Sorrento dead in the eyes, without faltering.

“I know what I want.” Wade retorted.

A smile stretched across Sorrento’s face for a brief moment. Then before Wade realized what was happening, he was pinned to the bed, the man’s warm body on top of his. In contrast, Sorrento’s hands were shockingly cold as they met Wades skin, and ran under and up his shirt. Teeth met Wade’s neck, although gentel, it was unexpected. 

“What’s-” Wade gasped, but then quickly fell silent as Nolan traveled up his neck, to his lips. Wade, being inexperienced, awkwardly returned the kiss. He missed Sorrento’s lips, planting the kiss haphazardly on his jaw. The man chuckled at him in that way Wade adored so much. 

“You look like you’re struggling a bit there.”  Before Wade could respond, Sorrento swooped in for another kiss, only this time much more intense. Absentmindedly, Wade lifted his arms into the air, allowing Nolan to remove his shirt, all the while they had their lips locked.

Wade felt as is his entire body was being engulfed in flames. As soon as Nolan’s lips met his, he stopped thinking about anything. It was as if the rest of the world didn’t nor had it ever existed. The only thing relevant now was feeling. All Wade wanted at the moment was to feel. And what he was feeling right then and there was like a bottle of concentrated thrill, and desire. 

 

Wade let himself fall back to the bed. Now that he was shirtless, Sorrento had the freedom to explore Wade’s upper body with his hands. Wade watched on as Nolan felt everything from the boy’s lower stomach, to his chest and nipples. All the while, Wade had to suppress the urge to moan. Though he failed once or twice when little squeaks manage to escape his lips.

“Nolan…” Wade breathed. Sorrento looked up from the body he had been thoroughly exploring. At the the sound of his name he lifted his hands up as if he were being arrested.

“Sorry. I can stop if you want.” 

“Uh-” Wade leaned in towards the man “No! Er-” Embarrassed at how he fumbled with his words, he took a deep breath to compose himself.

“No.” He said more calmly now. “I want you. Please.” Wade moved his hands on Nolan’s neck, and running them up to his face. Feeling all the skin he could reach without being creepy. Wade went in for a kiss and Nolan returned the affection, his hands still moving up and down Wade’s body. 

“I want you too. But you already knew that.” He moved his hands up from Wades chest and to his hair, threading his fingers through it.

That was as much encouragement as Wade needed before he motioned for Nolan to sit up. Wade, now sitting on top of him, began to unbutton his shirt. He was beginning to shake with anticipation, making the button down shirt a struggle to remove, but after a moment of fighting with it, and Nolan openly smiling, he got the shirt off of him.

This was beyond overstimulating for him, he was about to come right then and there. Wade watched as Sorrento reached toward him. He prepared himself to be dragged down for another kiss, but instead Nolan’s hand went to the his crotch. Sorrento unzipped his pants. The boy just stared down at Nolans hands as he began to remove Wade’s pants. He looked up with a quizzical look.

“Do you plan on sitting there and staring, or are you going to help?” 

“Help with what?”

“Stand up Wade.” Wade backed off him and pushed off his shoes and pants.

“This isn’t fair, you still have clothes on.” Wade moved back to where he was before, only now he only had on underwear and his glasses.

“Who told you this was going to be fair?” He flipped them around, Wade now laying back on the bed and Nolan on top of him. Nolan crashed his lips against Wade’s, certainly bruising the youngers. He then gradually made his way down to Wade’s crotch. He wasted no time doing exactly what he intended to do. Nolan yanked down his underwear in one pull and Wade was still laying back on the bed afraid he was going to have a heart attack. The farther down Nolan went the louder Wade got. He went from moaning to screaming and sobbing in less than five minutes. “Oh baby, have you really never done anything like this before?” Nolan sounded pitying and patronizing, Wade’s favorite mix. 

“No, I thought you’d have known that.” He sounded like he felt, exhausted, dizzy and shaky. Wade’s breathing was still erracting and he it slow down for a while.

“Let’s just say I had a hunch.” Nolan’s hands went back to threading Wade’s hair just like he’d done earlier. 

“Why do you keep doing that?” Wade laughed. He had never felt so comfortable with someone before, not even Aech.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Nolan continued what he was doing only more exaggerated. “I think we’re done for tonight Wade. You look exhausted.” He moved his hands down to stroke Wade’s face.

“But you didn’t get to… y’know.” His face turned red even talking about it.

“I don’t need to. It’s fine, I don’t want to push you to much. Okay, that’s a lie; just not today.”

“I mean, if you say so.”  Wade got up from the bed and started putting his clothes back on, he only got to his underwear and shirt before Nolan stopped him.

“What’re you doing kid?”

“Putting my clothes back on. I brought my sleeping bag, I can just-”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I just sucked you off what would make you think I don’t want you to sleep with me.” 

“I-I don’t know. I’ve just never slept with anyone before. Or in a bed, not that I can remember anyway.” 

“Jesus Wade. Never do anything like that again, if you’re unsure just ask me.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.” He sat back down onto the bed.

“Don’t be, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Nolan sighed for the millionth time tonight. “Do you need anything?”

“Um, yeah. Do you have anything I can sleep in? I can’t wear, y’know, nothing.” It was painfully obvious that Wade was nervous.

“ Of course, give me a minute.” Nolan disappeared into a huge walk in closet that was black, almost grey just like the rest of the room.

He came back out wearing sweatpants instead of the pants he went in with. He offered Wade pajama pants and a blue shirt, both of which look ridiculous on him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! You are not this much bigger than me.” Wade pulled the shirt down to prove his point.

“Oh you wanna bet?” 

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

Nolan moved under the sheets of his bed and motioned for Wade to join him. He did and laid his head on Nolans chest. After a few minutes of laying there in silence Wade spoke. “Thank you.” He was obviously half asleep.

“What for?” Nolan moved his hand up to Wades hair, playing with it just a he had been doing earlier.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

  
  



	5. Love My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's super cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really super special in this. that'll probably be in the next chapter. If anyone you have suggestions or stuff that you want to happen just comment it or something, I love not having to put effort in.

The second Wade woke up he was so happy it made him feel like he was vibrating. Just laying next to Nolan, having his arm wrapped around Wades waist was enough to make him want to cry and cum all over again, preferably not in that order. He was up for maybe 2 minutes before Nolan groaned and pulled him in closer, if that were even possible. “If you pull me any closer I won’t be able to breathe.” Wade tried to sound annoyed but that’s hard to do if you’re smiling as wide as he was. He turned around to face Nolan who was trying and failing to fall back to sleep.

“You’re terrible at lying.” 

“Okay, first of all, ru-Mmph!” He grabbed Wade’s face and more or less pushed his lips against Wade’s still bruised lips. It took a while before they separated and by the end Wade was unsurprisingly breathless. “You can’t do stuff like that. At least not this early.” He was getting more comfortable at looking Nolan in the eye, but it still didn’t happen much. Wade was talking to his chest 70% of the time. 

“Oooh yeah, you’re really bad at lying.”  Nolan got up and left to the closet again. “I’m going down to make some breakfast, come down when you want to.”

“I will if I can find your kitchen.” He was talking into the pillow.

“Alright then, come down when you’re done complaining.” 

 

________________________

 

He took almost 5 minutes to find the kitchen, saying Nolan’s house was huge was an understatement. Wade took a seat at a stool facing Nolan’s back as he was making food, hopefully for the both of them.

“So, remember when you said you’d financially support me? I know this makes you my sugar daddy and all, but financially support me in what?” 

“Whatever you need or want really.” Nolan turned around walking towards the island where Wade was sitting “ But if you don’t want anything than I’m more than happy if you just mooch off me.”

Wade was at a loss for words, like he almost always was, did he actually think Wade did that? Was he already mooching off him? “I, um, I’m no-” 

“It was a joke kid, I was kidding. It’s not mooching if I give it to you.” He interrupted.

“That does not make it better!” Wade threw out his arm trying to make a point.

“ Has anyone ever told you that you’re fucking adorable when you’re all flustered and overwhelmed? Maybe it’s just how you hold yourself but you always look like you’re out of breath and about to pass out. Except when you’re watching those ancient TV shows or playing all those old coin-op games, don’t get me wrong you’re adorable then to.” Nolan turned around to attend to the food behind him and Wade’s face was beet red.

“Um, thank you. But how do you know what I look like then?” Nolan laughed down at the stove and turned back to face Wade.

“IOI has eyes everywhere, Wade. I don’t usually abuse my powers to stalk people but sometimes. I only did it a couple of times, I wasn’t stalking you 24/7.”

“I don’t even know what to say. Like it’s hot if you think about it but also super creepy.”

“It’s hot because it’s creepy.” 

“Or maybe it’s just creepy?”

“It’s only creepy if you want it to be.”

Nolan put the food he was making down in front of Wade and himself. It was simple as far as breakfast went, just toast, eggs and bacon but Wade ate all of it in under 5 minutes. “Do you just not eat or?” Nolan looked shocked but amused nonetheless.

“Um, well yeah I do. It’s just really good and I haven’t eaten in a while.” Wade was talking to his plate, avoiding looking at him altogether. 

“How often do you usually eat?” He looked concerned, similar to how he looked last night when Wade had the audacity to suggest Nolan didn’t want him around.

“When I can. My aunt only wanted me around so she could have my food credits so I fixed up old computers and all that to pay for food and stuff I need. I, um, figured you would’ve known that.” Wade laughed nervously still staring down at his plate. He sounded like he was about to cry, he always does but now it was a lot worse. Wade cries extremely easily, but he has self control believe it or not. 

“I don’t know everything, Wade. It’s ridiculous how you can read everything a person has written and see them in everything they do. You make up an entire persona in your head, a whole personality, everything. And I still don’t know you, not like I want to. I know an idealized version of you that I created myself. But honestly, I like you way more than the you that I had perceived. Which sounds crazy because it’s supposed to be a perfect version of you and I really don’t know how that works. My point is, some people are so  flawed in the right ways, the flaws that set you apart from other people, that it makes them perfect.” Half way through Nolans monologue he had managed to grab both of Wade’s hands and hole them in his own. “You shouldn’t be ashamed of anything you can’t control, even things you can. It doesn’t make you any less of a person.” Nolan was pouring his heart out to Wade in every single effort he could think of to make him relax or at least stop thinking the way Wade was so used to. 

“That’s what I meant last night. When I said thank you. For thinking of me the way you do.” Wade was back to his forcing eye contact. It’s not that he didn’t like eye contact really, it just made him feel like he was caught in a store covered in security cameras all set on him and he was stealing everything in sight. 

“You shouldn’t have to thank me for that. I should be thanking you for even humoring me.” Wade laughed, this time genuinely, not in the nervous way he so often did.

“You couldn’t force me to like you if you tried. I really do.” Staring at Nolans face this long made him feel like he was gonna throw up, but in the nice way. 

Wade had a huge smile on in face, a lot like the one from earlier that morning. It took a while for either of them to move from where they were. Wade sat on a stool and Nolan just standing in front of him. They both said nothing in particular but they were talking. To Wade it felt like it was all happening outside of him. He was a perfect warm all over and all the weight seemed to push on the back of his body. It felt like he was in a dream, and he assumed Nolan felt the same exact way. After all of that Nolan suggested they go to another room in his house. The room had huge french style windows that reached the ground, two of them were open. They showed a green outside, a few large trees and a table but nothing else besides a few stone benches under the trees that looked absolutely ancient. It was so warm outside, but not hot. This was nothing like what Wade had experienced up to this point in 18 years of his life. In the stacks and Oklahoma City in general it was either end of the spectrum, either way to hot or way to cold. Never anything like the wonderful inbetween that Nolan lived. “Is it like this everyday?” Wade was talking to the window, not even turning around to look at him.

“Usually but it depends on the season.” Nolan walked closer, enough to be standing next to him. “You look like you’ve never seen the outside before.” Nolan was much more interested in watching Wade than whatever was holding the boys attention.

“I don’t really think I have, not in person anyway. Not that I can remember.” Wade looked up at Nolan because he had been staring at him intently, this wasn’t unusual really Wade just didn’t know why he was doing it. “Why’re you staring at me like that?”

“Because I like your face.”

“Oh, thank you.”

 

_________________________

 

They spent the rest of that day doing nothing special really. Wade suggested they watch a movie on one of huge TV’s Nolan had in his house. They ended up going to a room that was much like the dark one they had been in last night only it was much more brown and off-white than anything else. When Nolan asked Wade what he wanted to watch it took him almost 10 minutes of suggesting one but then saying no directly after it. About 7 minutes in Nolan had gotten very impatient and starting pressuring Wade to choose, which Wade could not stand at all.

“Shut up! I’m trying!” Wades face looked panicked and frustrated, every little thing got to him, even something as small as this.

“Are you gonna come up here and make me, kid?” That didn’t make much sense considering the fact that Wade had his head in his lap.

“No.” Wade mumbled, almost too quiet to hear. “ Can’t buy me love.” He said louder.

“Watch me.”

“Oh no that’s not what I mean. The movie Can’t buy me love, with Patrick Dempsey and Amanda Peterson.” 

“Oooh, alright.” 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE'VE GIVEN UP.  
> WE'LL BE BACK, BUT WHO KNOWS WHEN??????

Nolan put his wee-wee up a baguette. Then the baguette went up wade. And thats how the yeast infection was born. “I ponder if men can get yeast infections” wondered wade. 

_**THE END** _

  
  



End file.
